Viento
by Clarii99
Summary: Y una pluma se posó en su pecho, y supo que no la podría olvidar / Fic participante del Concurso 'Adictos al Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer: Sesshômaru, Kagura, y los demás personajes de InuYasha, no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Fic Participante del Concurso Adictos al Crack del Foro ¡Siéntate!: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/8965097 5/1/Concurso-Adictos-al-crack**

* * *

_Pareja Crack: Sesshômaru y Kagura_

* * *

Soledad. Eso era exactamente lo que sentía, por más que su inexpresivo rostro mostrase lo contrario.

Y es que desde que ella ya no estaba presente todo había cambiado. Desde aquel día que la vio morir frente a sus ojos, y aún con todo el dolor, logró sonreí. Desde ese momento, no pudo borrar la escena de su memoria y lo perseguía a todos lados. No dejando en paz a sus pensamientos, revolviéndolo todo.

Impotencia. Al no haber podido lograr salvarla de la muerte, tan sólo porque no conseguía ver a los sirvientes del inframundo tratando magullar aún más su cuerpo. Por mucho que lo intentó en ese momento.

Aunque estaba consciente que desde su partida, algo de compasión había calado en su frío corazón, logrando despertar los poderes de su espada. Sí, lo reconocía, hubo en esa mujer algo que le llamó la atención, que logró cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Quizás la determinación a la tan ansiada libertad, a costa de todo que ella tenía?  
Eso, el gran Lord aún no lo sabía.  
No le interesaba saber.  
Por ahora no.

El día avanzaba, cada vez más rápido, los matices del cielo ya estaban cambiando, y él continuaba ahí, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo bosque, aguardando por la pequeña Rin y por Jaken también, los mismos que salieron hace ya algunas horas, en busca de algo que comer, dejándolo completamente solo, pues A-Un también se había marchado con ellos, listo para cualquier eventualidad.

Así pues, logró mantenerse un momento a solas, solo como estaba antes de que el demonio sapo se convirtiese en su sirviente. Antes de conocerla.

Recordó entonces ese fatídico día, en el que Naraku le robó el último aliento, confinándola a morir lentamente, con un dolor insoportable del cuál no podría escapar. También le vinieron a la mente las imágenes de ese instante, cuando, mientras peleaba con aquella extensión del híbrido de los tentáculos, logró captar su aroma, pero ésta vez no era el de costumbre, estaba llena de sangre. Y evocó su mente las palabras de aquel ser.

"¿Acaso esa mujer murió? Después de traicionar a Naraku y a mí por algo tan trivial llamado libertad. Terminó muriendo de la manera más patética. Y desperdició su vida por eso"

Su espada se activó. Algo había surgido en él. Y no lo sabía descifrar. Ese fue el fin de la batalla con Moryômaru, logró romperle la armadura, pero él logró fugarse.

Luego la encontró. Con esos ojos rojos observándolo al borde del colapso, de el destino final, de la muerte. Su rostro no era el mismo al de la primera vez que la vio. Intentó salvarla, en vano.

"Ya es suficiente"

Y finalmente expiró.  
Con una sonrisa tal, que hasta ahora no la podía borrar de sus recuerdos.  
Sencillamente no lo lograba.

Mataría a Naraku. Ahí tenía una razón más para aniquilarlo. No sólo por haberlo utilizado, rebajándolo y "accionando un mecanismo que aseguraba la devolución del fragmento" casi consiguiendo infectar otra parte de su cuerpo. Ni por eso ni por haberla enviado a secuestrar a Rin. Sino por haber jugado de una forma tan cruel con la vida de alguien. De esa mujer. De Kagura. Haberle logrado arrebatar el último suspiro, el último aliento, la última expresión. La libertad.

¿Cuántas veces había visto morir a alguien? Ya eran incontables, y nunca, ninguna de esas muertes había tenido el mismo efecto en él. Ese vacío grande que no lograba llenar, ni conseguía explicar, por un lado sabía que era por su causa, pero por otro lado no quería admitirlo, el gran Lord no conseguía aún aceptar abiertamente esos sentimientos, que para él solo eran parte de los detestables seres humanos.

Resolvió, finalmente, dejar de pensar en eso, cerrar el tema, no volverlo a ocupar nunca más en su existencia. Sería el último pensamiento que tendría con respecto a ese día, de ahora en adelante sólo lo recordaría como otro instante cualquiera, un fallecimiento más, otro de los tantos que diariamente se daban en el Sengoku.

Se recostó sobre la gran piedra que había en medio del paisaje, aguardando, por un momento más, la llegada de sus acompañantes para seguir con su camino, pero éstos aún no aparecían. Y si que había pasado un largo tiempo ya. Estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.

No obstante, no conseguía mantener la calma, y decidió descansar un momento, liberarse de las tensiones, cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes, olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Pero tampoco resultó, el viento le sopló en el rostro. El aroma era tan parecido al de ella. Rayos.

―¡Amo Sesshômaru! ―escuchó gritar de repente.

―¡Señor Sesshômaru! ―esa era Rin.

Se levantó entonces, y volvió su vista hacia ellos, el demonio sapo tenía el rostro levemente golpeado, tal vez había caído de un risco, o un peñasco de poca altura, como era de costumbre con su torpeza al actuar. Rin tenía las facciones de siempre, el rostro alegre, los ojos brillosos y la sonrisa que le devolvía estabilidad, la veía como a una hija pequeña. Sus labios ligeramente manchados, denotaban el rastro de haber comido por un largo rato hasta saciarse.

Más al fondo, su caballo demonio aparecía, tranquilo como siempre.

―Ésta malcriada ―alegó repentinamente Jaken ―,un poco más y nos caíamos con todo al barranco. ¿Por qué amo bonito? ¿Por qué le da tanta atención a Rin?

Él sólo atinó a callar, y dando la media vuelta, comenzó a caminar.

―Jaken ―el mencionado empalideció ―.Cállate o te mato.

Y de nuevo el silencio surgió en el lugar.  
El pico del nombrado no quería abrirse, sabía que iba en serio y que su vida correría un grave peligro de tan solo osar desobedecer la más mínima orden de él.

Al ver que su amo proseguía el camino, Rin se adelantó, sobre pasando al demonio verde, con los brazos abiertos, corriendo con entusiasmo a través del bosque, siguiendo a su protector. Y es que esa vitalidad, característica de una pequeña como ella, siempre estaría presente.

La bestia de dos cabezas también se apresuró, y aún con paso lento, logró alcanzar a la niña. Dejando también atrás al otro ser ahí presente, cuya estatura, tampoco le favorecía en nada.

Todo porque Jaken, de puro temor por las palabras de su Amo Bonito, se había quedado estático, de color cercano al vómito, y se estaba quedando atrás. Muy atrás.

―Jaken.

―Dí ―tartamudeó ―¡Dígame amo!

―¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?

―¡Nada amo! ¡Enseguida lo alcanzo!

Pero no fue así. Resbaló una vez mas y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, embarrándose el rostro, soltando su báculo, el mismo que rodó más allá. Rin soltó una risita y el demonio de los cabellos blancos, ni volteó a verlo. No le interesaba, y él lo sentía, tan frio como un témpano de hielo.

El día seguía su curso, y los colores del firmamento seguían cambiando, mostrando ahora más oscuridad, esa misma oscuridad que se llevaba consigo los tonos pastel y los cambiaba por una amplia gama de azul oscuro que terminaba en un profundo negro. La luna brillaba al fondo de todo, y ellos caminaban bajo aquel cielo.

Justamente por un campo de flores. Flores marchitas.

Y la volvió a recordar, una vez más.

Pero ésta vez no le dio una cabida profunda en su mente, y evitó pensar más a fondo. Ya tenía demasiado.

Él era el gran Sesshômaru, y no tenía nada que proteger.  
Ni siquiera esos inútiles e inservibles sentimientos.  
Volteó ligeramente el rostro.  
Aún inexpresivo.  
Continuó su andar, con sus acompañantes detrás.

Justo en ese momento, en el preciso instante en el que había logrado casi borrarla por completo, la brisa de la noche llegó, y el viento le sopló ligeramente, envolviéndolo.  
De pronto, una pluma blanca reposó en su pecho.  
Sí, olvidarla no sería tan fácil.  
Después de todo, ella era como el viento, libre como el viento.  
Y siempre estaría ahí presente, a lo largo de toda su vida.

* * *

¡Ay Caray!  
Lloraré de la emoción ;w;  
Como está escrito al inicio, ésta humilde historia está participando en el Concurso "Adictos al Crack" del foro ¡Siéntate!  
Aquí dejo el link a las votaciones c:  
www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/9204845 5/1/Votaciones-Adictos-al-crack  
No olviden pasarse por los demás fics, ¡Les hará bien a su alma! (?)  
Eso es todo, si les gustó, voten por mi historia y si no, pues… :okay:

Hasta luego c:  
Clarii :3

PD: No lo pude publicar temprano por dos razones:  
1. Fui a una reunión familiar, por el cumpleaños de mi abuelito.  
2. Me volaron el internet. Sufrí, no pude usar la computadora en todo el día.


End file.
